


Garden Party

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Bickering, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Blindfolds, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Surprises, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "You hate being surprised and not knowing what to expect: you don't always hate the surprise in itself" [...]"That's not... An inaccurate analysis"





	Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: blindfolds

_Garden Party_

"You know I hate this kind of things" Bruce muttered as he raised once again his fingers to his face and touched the soft material that was currently tied over his eyes, frowning deeply as he wondered for the nth time if it was one of his ties "It's not as if I can't tell where I'm going" he added, voice a touch more annoyed than he had wanted to make it but his temperament - definitely not his best character feature - was being tested that morning and stretched to its limits: it wouldn't be long before his patience left him and he ended up saying something he would later regret.

Bruce took a deep breath and let his arm fall back down along his body, fingers briefly thrumming against his thigh before he folded them in a loose fist - focusing at its centre all of his nervous energy: he hated being unable to see even if, as he had pointed out, he knew perfectly well that they still were in the manor - on their way upstairs, to be precise.

Clark snorted when Bruce reached out and pushed the door behind the grandfather clock open without any prompting: he would have accused the other man of cheating, if he hadn't known him as well as he did "I know you can recognise your home even when blindfolded" Bruce's senses had been honed on by endless training "Just trust me, alright?" Clark sighed, closing the door behind his back and nudging Bruce away from the kitchen when the man instinctively took a few brisk steps towards it.

"You could just give me directions instead of pushing me around like a dog" Bruce growled and tightened his fist but instead of rooting his feet to the floor and refusing to take one step more, he reminded himself that Clark probably was just trying to do something nice for him "I hate surprises"

"You hate being surprised and not knowing what to expect: you don't always hate the surprise in itself" Clark wasn't bothered by Bruce's grumpy disposition, he was used to it and it rarely ruined his mood nowadays.

"That's not... An inaccurate analysis"

"Do I sense pride in your voice?" Clark chuckled "I do know you well, Bruce"

Certainly better than Bruce was comfortable admitting - even if it was Clark: his best friend and his lover, the man he would trust with his own life and those of his family's if it ever came the moment when he couldn't protect them any longer.

"We are in the garden" the terrain had changed under his feet: it had grown softer and more irregular, completely different than the smooth parqueted floors of the manor.

"Yes" Clark answered with fond exasperation.

"Why did we use the laundry door instead of the main entrance?"

"Because"

Bruce's frown grew deeper "That's not an answer"

Clark chuckled "It is - just one you don't like because it doesn't give you the information you inquired after" he teased, ghosting his fingers along Bruce's spine.

"You're incredibly cheeky this morning"

"I woke up in a good mood"

"You always do"

"True" Clark shrugged and gently tapped on Bruce's shoulder "Sit down" he ordered gently, smiling when the other man obeyed without asking him a thousand questions - Bruce probably had resigned himself to his fate, then "I'm going to take the blindfold off, okay?"

"Fucking finally"

Clark rolled his eyes and deftly undid the knot at the base of Bruce's skull, letting the strip of fabric fall down on the grass so that he could take in the other man's expressions.

Bruce blinked rapidly at the sunlight, forcing his eyes to adapt and quickly put whatever Clark wanted him to see in focus "What..?"

"Happy birthday!!!"

"Birthday?"

"You all owe me twenty quid apiece" Jason crowed.

Tim threw his hands in the air "One year you won't betray me like this Bruce!"

Damian pushed a crumpled note towards Todd, glaring at his father from behind the cake "-tt- Father, what did you think Kent wanted to show you?"

"Maybe a strip tease" Dick joked, prompting horrified groans from everyone seated at the table - even Alfred looked a little green at the idea, despite the bemused smile on his face: he was clearly pleased with having the whole family together, reunited for something that for once wasn't a mission but a happy celebration.

"So, do you hate it?"

Bruce glanced up at Clark "What?"

"The surprise"

"I love it" Bruce answered, covering Clark's hand on his shoulder with his own, eyes going back to the people gathered around the garden table laden with food and presents "I love it above anything else in this world"

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is a big softie. 
> 
> Also, I realise I write Superbat as an old married couple because that's what they are lol


End file.
